World Behind My Wall
by velvethearts
Summary: Something that just popped into my head. WARNING: INCESTUOUS SITUATION! Read if you'd like to!
1. A droplet of water

**Short, not too long. Only two small chapters and kind of to the point. I think o.O**

**Title based on the song World Behind My Wall by Tokio Hotel. I was listening to it before I came up with this haha xD  
**

**This is my first story with this type of situation. I've been dying to write one since there's not many of these around but I had no ideas sparking in my brain until the wheels began to crank up and work and BAM! this is what came out. I hope it's good :D**

**Remember, it's my first time writing an incestuous fic. Normally I wouldn't do this, but considering it's Sakura and Syaoran I gave it a shot ;D I love them so muchhhhhhhh!**

**DISCLAIMERRRRRRRRR: I DO NOT OWN THE CARDCAPTOR SAKURA CHARACTERS, CLAMP DOES AND THEY WILL FOREVER ^-^**

* * *

Syaoran's POV.

_1 year ago_

_My eyes tried adjusting to the summer sun brilliantly and gallantly shining in the bluest of skies. The rays of sunshine hit the water, giving it an splendorous radiance. My stomach protested in hunger, as I had not eaten the night before we got here and by we I mean our family. Another summer getaway like every year. We always came to my uncle's beach house every so often during the scorching summer days. This year is no exception. This house is magnificently big, enough to probably fit people from a whole entire village in it. I caught a sweet scent lingering in the air that made my stomach growl loudly. I turned from the magnanimous view and made my way out of the room I was occupying. Just as I opened the door to head out and follow the aroma that was drawing me in, I stumble upon two emerald green orbs staring intently at me. An instant smile pulls at her lips while I stupidly and dumbly smile back._

"_Ohayou, Syaoran." She wrapped her arms around me. I ruffled her hair with a hand, earning a frown and a pout."Ohayou, Sakura." I chuckled at her facial expression and followed her into the hallway._

_My sister, my younger 17 year old sister. The only one who calls me by my name as I do to her and the only one who she trusts the most in this whole world as I trust her. We're siblings after all, we need to be close. Right?_

"_Okaa-San said we should all head to the beach today, aren't you excited?" She asked exuberantly, her eyes beaming with anxiety._

"_Yeah, it's going to be crowded." I said, letting her go down the stairs before me. She gently took my hand and smiled, tilting her head to the side._

"_I know you don't like crowded places so I'll be with you in case you get too claustrophobic," She giggled pulling me down from what seemed an endless staircase. _

"_I am not claustrophobic, I just get irritated with too much noise. My ears are sensitive you know," I raised my brows, giving her a playful look. She rolled her eyes. Those emerald pools of eyes that she possessed. They were indeed eye catching. _

"_Whatever you say Syaoran," She giggled and let go of my hand, making her way towards the terrace, where the rest of the family and friends were. _

_I couldn't help but notice how her green dress swayed from side to side. Her long legs gracefully taking each step carefully so she wouldn't topple over and embarrass herself like she usually does, considering that she is quite the klutz. My eyes roamed from her perfectly adorned auburn hair to her waist where the dress hugged her in a way that showed off how flawless her features were. I was soon smacked in the head by something, someone. It snapped me out of my awkward delusion. _

_I groaned, holding the back of my head. I saw how Sakura had stopped walking at my groaning. A laughing dark haired and blue eyed demon stood next to me. This demon of a boy is my cousin, Hiiragizawa Eriol. He had a glint of amusement in his eyes which made me punch him right in the gut. He still didn't stop laughing, although he was certainly in pain by the way he was crutched against the wall."Oh Syaoran, always quick tempered. Who did you get that from? Your mother or your father aren't like that and neither is Toya or my sweet cousin Sakura-Chan." The mischievous glint in his eyes appeared again. I hated how he just called me by my name without my permission. I held back from punching him as I saw 'his sweet cousin Sakura ' appear with her arms crossed and a hard look._

"_Toya? Really? I'm quick tempered compared to Toya?" I retorted trying to avoid my sister's persuasive stare that was obviously noticed by Eriol too._

"_I told you guys not to fight anymore," She said. I sighed._

"_Gomen Sakura-Chan, I started it all." Eriol admitted, his eyes softening up and an innocent smile rose on his lips. I felt the heat arise within me as I had an urge to punch him._

"_Syaoran, why can't you admit your mistakes like Eriol-Kun?" She uncrossed her hands and let out a small sigh._

"_But-"_

"_No buts Syaoran," She eyed me._

_I had lost against the demon once again. Sakura walked away with Eriol starting small talk. I closed my eyes, taking in breaths to relax myself. I'm going to loose it some day._

_Late afternoon was no difference from this morning, except that I had a very gargantuan satisfying breakfast and now I can't take a bite of anything without wanting to throw up. Too much food doesn't help sometimes. I sat under a big parasol that covered me from the sun. I was getting a headache from the heat emerging in the sand. I watched while everyone walked around the beach, play in the water and just enjoy the weather while I was happily engulfing my time under the amazing shielding shade. I saw a shadow approach me from behind. I turned around immediately and saw a guy, no taller than me. He had jet black hair and dark eyes. He was shirtless with only swimming shorts covering his lower half just like me. He smiled as soon as he caught me looking at him._

"_Konnichiwa! I'm Nagasaki Hiroki," He extended out his hand to me. I stared at it and shook it. _

"_Kinomoto Syaoran," I said and turned back to watching the oh so happy family of mine. _

"_May I accompany you?" He asked. I groaned to myself, hoping he'd leave me alone._

"_Sure," I shrugged, burying my feet in the cold sand under the shade._

"_I live in the house next to yours, I've never seen you around." He said. I shrugged yet again._

"_I don't live here."_

"_Oh that's probably why," He chuckled, an annoying chuckle._

"_SYAORAN!" A familiar voice called out my name. I was about to look back but I was surprised by Sakura, who tackled me from behind. I laughed, placing my hand on her constricting arms around me._

"_Hey," I smiled, turning to look at her. Her breathing was ragged and her face was flushed with a faint pink that made her skin glow. I knew she was probably playing with the other kids in the family because of her breathing. I could feel her chest heaving against my back, her breasts touching my skin through her dress. I shuddered, catching a glimpse of her eyes._

"_Come play with me," She laughed, noticing my absence in the situation. I took her words in a different way and my face flushed immediately. I looked away, trying to get over my mortification over misinterpreting her suggestion._

"_Hello," I heard Hiroki speak. I looked up to see him smiling at Sakura. She tried to even out her breathing as she turned to look at the boy under the parasol that was next to me. She let go off me to sit on her heels._

"_Hi," She tilted her head, smiling. Her auburn hair plastering in her face due to the air and the thin layer of sweat that covered her. _

"_I'm Nagasaki Hiroki, I live over there." He pointed at the yellow house next to ours. Sakura took a glance and her lips shaped into a small 'o'_

"_Sugoi! I live right here, well not live but-" _

"_He knows, I told him." I interrupted. She looked at me and smiled, leaning on my shoulder._

"_Syaoran, why don't we go swim a little after you're done talking to your friend?" _

"_He's not my-"_

"_I'll be leaving soon so I'm sure he'll join you right away," Hiroki grinned. Sakura smiled at him and nodded.I watched, flabbergasted at what he said. Who the hell in the world does he think he is to say that?_

"_Okay, well I'll wait for you in the water with Eriol-Kun." She got up and stood before us to take a glance at the water and check for Eriol. Once she spotted the demon they waved at each other and she turned to look at me again._

"_Don't take too long!" She said. I nodded, crossing my legs. _

_I looked away into the distance when I noticed that she was taking off her dress in front of Hiroki and I. She had on a white bikini with a small pink flower on the left pad covering her breast. She was completely exposed. I couldn't look away._

"_Here," She gave me her sun dress and ran off to the water to the awaiting Eriol. I swallowed hard, placing her dress next to me._

"_Nice girlfriend you got there," Hiroki commented. I shot him a glare._

"_Nani? She's not my girlfriend she's my-"_

"_Oh good, because wow. She's extremely gorgeous. You think I have a chance?"_

"_Sister," I finished saying, my tone turning into a menacing one which he caught onto after I said that word. _

"_Oh," He said quietly, looking down at the dress. "Um, I have to go. It's getting late." He laughed nervously and got up, walking away swiftly._

"_Nice to meet you!" He shouted and then when I looked back he was gone. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. _

"_SYAORAN!" I heard her from afar. She was waving at me. I smiled._

_She motioned for me to go in with her and I happily obliged. Halfway there, she started to come out of the water to meet her hands with my own. Her hand was cold and wet which made me shiver._

"_The water is so refreshing," She said contently. I looked at her for a moment but I got too distracted and found myself underwater. I could hear her muffled laughter so I grabbed her leg and sunk her in with me. All I heard was laughter being drowned. I swam up and felt a little disoriented. I looked around for her but couldn't find her. We weren't that far off from the shore so there was no way that she had drowned and besides, she was the best swimmer in our school. _

_A sharp punch struck my shoulder, making me turn around. There she was, completely drenched and angry. Her eyes full of rage and her hair sticking out in every direction._

"_HAHA!" I couldn't help myself but laugh at her appearance which was pretty comical from my point of view. _

"_That is not funny," She said sternly. I pressed my lips in a line, avoiding any laughter to escape my lips._

"_I'm sorry," I apologized. She smiled, splashing some water into my face. I blinked. She giggled at my baffled face and swum off. I dove in the water, chasing after her. _

_I caught a grip of her ankle and pulled her towards me. She looked tired from swimming away from me after a few attempts in trying to get away. We were farther from shore now. _

"_That's not fair,"_

"_What's not fair? My speed?"_

_She nodded, crossing her arms. I laughed at her childish ways. I hadn't realized that my hands were at her waist and they were teasingly rubbing her sides while I played around with her._

"_Syaoran," She said lowly, noticing it at once. A little drop of water that dangled in the crook of her neck caught my attention. It was about to slide off her skin and I tightened my grip around her waist, bringing my face closer to the droplet._

"_Syaoran?" she asked. Her hands were at my lower waist now, close to the button of my shorts. I couldn't tell if she was restraining me or just touching me. I was too distracted but I could still feel, hear and see everything around me._

_Next thing I new, I was sucking on her skin. I felt the water reach my tongue and envelop it in the cool liquid. She stiffened under my touch. I blinked a few times and detached my lips from her skin after savoring it for quite a few seconds. She was red and not red from the sun but a pretty light scarlet red that I was sure it'd warm up my hand if I touched it. _

"_Gomen," I let her go, completely taken aback by my own actions. She stayed in place, a few small waves weaving their way through her. She shook her head rapidly and said a really low and small 'It's okay' that miraculously I was able to hear._

"_Do you, uh- want to go back to the shore?" I asked, suddenly remembering we had abandoned Eriol back there. She nodded and began to swim back. Her face was still slightly flushed and that made me a little worried with myself. It was just an impulse I had. Nothing bad. Just a mistake._

_That night during dinner I sat in between Sakura and Toya. I felt a little odd being next to her because of what I did. Then I had Toya's eyes on me since I was so fidgety. _

"_You okay, gaki?" He munched on a piece of meat from the sukiyaki dish._

_I nodded, looking down and then felt a hand on my knee. I jumped and looked around to find Sakura blushing lightly while discreetly eating her vegetables. I looked at her and she returned the stare. Her hand crept up my leg and when it reached my hand she took it and twined her fingers with my own. I tried to look normal and began to eat my untouched food, occasionally taking short glimpses at her. Her hand was warm, her cheeks looked warm. I was getting warm too. Not good._

"_Syaoran, do you want dessert?" Sakura asked after we finished dinner. _

"_Um, no thanks. I'm kind of tired so if I may be excused," I said politely. She looked down, fumbling with the hem of her shirt. _

"_Be up early tomorrow, we're going back home." My father said. I nodded._

_Once I was alone in my room I splashed my face with cool refreshing water to try and calm down. What's up with me? I've never felt this jittery with her. Why do I get so excited around her now? It's been constant needing of her around me ever since that night we stayed home alone and she slept in my room. My body forces me to think about her in ways I've never thought I would. Even though I've never had much of a fantasy about it, its there. I feel my insides churning in disgust when I have those thoughts but I can't help to want more of them. _

_What's going on with me? Am I going mad? _

_

* * *

_

_**I'm a little concerned on how this story will be reviewed haha. **_

_**xoxo  
**_


	2. Taking Virtues

_Present_

Here we are again, two sinners tainting each other without the world finding out of their atrocities.

I have her pressed against the shower wall, kissing her neck succulently while wrapping her legs around my humid waist. We were soaked, completely dripping in water and some soap. She arched her back much too erotically as my erection grinded on her core. Her reactions send me over the edge. She sends me over the edge.

Her lips search for mine as I slip into her secret place. The place where no other man has been. The place that this precious Cherry Blossom allowed me to intrude. She moans into my ear, a low blissful moan that always excited me and frenzied my mind.

"Syaoran," She moans my name over and over again as I ram into her at disarraying pace that she seemed to be enjoying. Like many other times and like many other times, regret fills me. It drowns me little by little as I commit this crime. It all started with me, inappropriately having thoughts about her and the attachment of my lips against her skin last summer. Ever since that day, she comes into my room, begging for my company. Which leads us to this.

She whimpers, grasping my shoulders tightly as she feels herself ready to explode.

I am addicted to her. To her scent, to her voice, the sounds she makes, her face, I'm addicted to seeing those emerald eyes every morning in my bed when we wake up next to each other with nothing but the sheets covering our naked bodies. I'm painfully addicted. She's my sweet, delicious and provocative narcotic. What would our parents say? Nothing approving that's for sure. What would Toya say? He'd probably kill me. We don't care. After we started this, she lives a complete carefree lifestyle with me. She only shares that with me. I'm her safest haven so she tells me.

I love her, of course I do. She's my sister. She's my best friend. She's my lover. I love her beyond the boundaries of a brother.

"Syaoran, faster." She begs, resting her damp forehead on mine. Her wet auburn hair fell on my face. I could smell the scent of strawberries that drove me crazy. Her lips trace an imaginary trail around my jaw and stop when she reaches my collar bone.

"Onegai," She cries out softly into my skin, grasping my arms. I obey her every command.

Can they hear us? Can they hear us being reckless? They're just downstairs, everyone. Can't they hear her joyous moans and screams of pleasure? I hope not. They never will. It's none of their business to know.

I slam her against the other wall that was dryer, to keep her from slipping.

I feel her and then it hits me like an electric sensation.

Her walls tighten around me, making me release everything I had into her. She screams, loudly. That sweet sound made me love her even more.

"Syaoran, I love you." She wraps her arms around my neck and breathes heavily into my neck. I hold her, like the precious possession that she is to me and she knows it.

I dry us off, leading her to the bed where she lazily crawls under the sheets and waits for me. She always has that cheerful smile on her face even while knowing this is outrageous. She knows this very well and she doesn't care.

Just like every time we lay in my bed naked, I can't help but feel even more regret from corrupting her this way. She's still only 17. Not a legal adult yet.

One more month and she'll be free of that but never free of being my sister. This is and forever it will be wrong. Incest. Such a despicable word. Who's going to be the first one to find out? I'd like to know that.

"Syaoran," She murmurs, tracing her hands along my chest. A sudden jolt rushes through me.

"Hm?" I answer wearily.

"I want you," She says into my ear. Even through the almost dark room I could see the blush creep to her cheeks as she said this.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked, running my hands over her now warmed up cheek. She kissed the palm of my hand.

"Not of you, I'm never tired when it comes to you." She says huskily.

I comply.

Her writhing body underneath mine is unbelievably wanting. The saccharine taste in her lips once again dissolve me into a stupor as I unconsciously begin my ministrations over her once more.

When we're together, we're in our own world. We don't think about anyone, we don't care about anyone, we don't talk about anyone. We just hold each other, touch, explore new territories, mumble incoherent things to one another and be happy. She and I both know we have to end this but neither of our hearts or bodies want to give up the sensational relationship we have. She believes we can get away with it. She believes many things that she shouldn't. With her just being 17, I took her innocence. I took her sacredness, her purity. I stole that from her, I selfishly took her most priced virtue away from her and for me to keep. She begged me to. I was uncontrollable.

I was selfish when I did that. Being 19 doesn't help me. I'm two years older than her and I have corrupted her beyond belief. How could I forgive myself from doing that? How can anyone forgive me from doing that?

But until someone finds out about this, I won't care about anything but my sweet little Cherry Blossom.

I am a fugitive of my own mind. I keep running away from those horrible thoughts that tell me how wrong and monstrous I'm being but I simply and truly don't care. I think I can hold it a while longer but at the same time I want to stop this although there's no other worse consequences coming from this but I'd still like to have that satisfaction of having control over myself and stop. A part of me wants to end it when the other, much bigger part wants to just keep indulging the innocence belonging to the girl who has my sanity trashed without even meaning to. I rather much keep our secret, our bittersweet secret from the outside world and I'm pretty sure she does as well. I can't help but think how she, out of all girls would make me do this. My own sister, my own personal addiction. This will all stay in the world behind my wall.


End file.
